1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a top frame for an LCD device, an LCD device including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCD devices make use of optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules to produce images. Specifically, since the liquid crystal molecules have a definite alignment as a result of their long, thin shapes and are arranged to have initial pre-tilt angles, an alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by applying an electric field. Accordingly, variations in the applied electric field influences the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Due to the optical anisotropy, the refraction of incident light depends on the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules. Thus, by properly controlling the applied electric field, an image that has a desired brightness can be produced.
In general, LCD devices include an upper substrate and a lower substrate facing each other with liquid crystal molecules interposed therebetween. Each substrate has an electrode on the inner surface thereof, and an electric field is generated by applying a voltage to the electrodes, thereby driving the liquid crystal molecules to display images in accordance with the light transmittance.
Since LCD devices do not emit light, an additional light source is necessary to produce visible images. Accordingly, LCD devices display images by disposing a backlight assembly at a backside thereof and transmitting light from the backlight.
FIG. 1 is a perspective assembly view of an LCD device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel 11, a backlight assembly 20, a main frame 27, a bottom frame 35, and a top frame 13. The backlight assembly 20 and the liquid crystal panel 11 are sequentially disposed on an upper surface of the main frame 27, which has an opened side and has a substantially rectangular shape. The bottom frame 35 is combined with the main frame 27 along the opened side to prevent transformation of the main frame 27. To fix the above elements, the top frame 13 is combined with the main frame 27 and the bottom frame 35, and the top frame 13 covers front edges of the liquid crystal panel 11.
In FIG. 1, a printed circuit board 17 is connected to at least one side of the liquid crystal panel 11 through a flexible printed circuit board 15. In addition, the backlight unit 20 includes a lamp 29, a reflecting plate 25, a light guide plate 23, and optical sheets 21. The reflecting plate 25 of white or silver color is disposed on the upper surface of the main frame 27, the light guide plate 23 is situated on the reflecting plate 25, and the optical sheets 21 are located on the light guide plate 23. The lamp 29 has lamp holders 31 at both ends thereof and is disposed at a side of the light guide plate 23. The lamp 29 is also disposed at the opened side of the main frame 27, and a lamp guide 33 covers the lamp 29 and exposes a side of the lamp 29 adjacent to the light guide plate 23.
In FIG. 1, the top frame 13 is folded and has an inverted “L” shape to cover the front and side edges of the LCD device. In addition, the top frame 13 is opened at a front part, and images from the liquid crystal panel 11 are displayed through the opened front part of the top frame 13. The top frame 13 is manufactured by cutting a metal plate into a certain size of a rectangular shape, forming a rectangular opening in the cut metal plate, and bending and drawing the cut metal plate to have an inverted “L” shape. Here, the rectangular opening is formed through a punching process cutting a part of the cut metal plate. However, the part of the cut metal plate for the rectangular opening has a relatively large area, and the part of the cut metal plate is wasted. Accordingly, manufacturing costs are increased.